


Bruises and Scars

by voyagxr



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagxr/pseuds/voyagxr
Summary: Prompt: whatever you feel is what your soulmate feels, and whatever injuries you get your soulmate gets.Dominic Brunsmeier (Bandit) is an operator on team rainbow, and is a strong and powerful German male. He is constantly getting cuts and bruises because of how dangerous his job is! He starts to notice that there are burn marks on his arms, specifically on his fingertips and hands. He knows this is his soulmate, but he doesn’t quite know about these burn marks and why he gets them. He doesn’t even know his soulmates gender! Dominic also gets spurts of happiness and energy at times, and he doesn’t quite understand this either.Marius Streicher (Jäger) is a mechanic on the outskirts of New Mexico, located in the city where the team rainbow headquarters are. He is an unpopular but very good mechanic and always gets burn marks on his fingertips because he likes to weld things, fix engines, and build robots! Marius doesn’t understand why he gets cuts on his neck and left wrist, and sometimes gets small bruises on his arms and legs.What goes down when he finds out that the cute mechanic fixing his motorcycle is also his soulmate?
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Bruises and Scars

“Oh, gottverdammt! Bitte arbeiten!”, Dominic shouted, kicking his motorcycle before yelping in pain and hopping on one foot before just falling over completely. Dominic Bruinsmeir is, as you can tell, an absolute mess. Dominic sighed, getting back up and groaning in pain since his back hurt a bit. 

Dominic stared at his motorcycle as he stood up straight, an annoyed look on his face. Dominic got his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his contacts and finding the one he was looking for. Dominic put the phone to his ear as the low hum of the ring sounded quietly from the phone. 

“Hallo? Dominic, was möchtest du?”, A voice finally sounded from the phone. “Guten tag, Monika. Ich muss mir deinen truck leihen.”, Dominic said casually as if nothing was wrong. Monika sighed. “Was hast du getan?”, Monika asked. “Mein Motorrad ist kaputt, also muss ich es zum Mechaniker bringen.”, Dominic replied casually. 

~ 

A large black truck pulled up in the parking lot of the small building, it’s driver whistling quietly as he hopped out of the truck after parking it. Dominic winced in pain when a sudden burn lingered through the tip of his finger. Then he felt a pinching feeling on his finger. His unknown soulmate was at it again, doing what his soulmate liked doing since he got these pains quite often. Dominic knocked on the front door of the place, being greeted by a slightly shorter blue eyed male. “Timur? I didn’t know you worked here.”, Dominic said, pleasantly surprised. “I usually help out our head mechanic with organizing everything. Minor job, decent pay.”, Timur replied with a giggle. 

“Yeah, nice. I came here to get my motorcycle fixed.”, Dominic explained quickly. “Oh! Bring your motorcycle to the garage, I’ll bring it to Marius. Perhaps you could meet him too although he is a bit awkward.”, Timur replied. A few minutes later, Timur, Dominic, and one other person were carrying the motorcycle to the garage, all of them basically just straining their arms. They set the motorcycle down on the ground of the large garage, all of them sighing in relief. “‘Ey Marius! We have a customer!”, Timur shouted. “Coming!”, a softer voice sounded from afar before another male ran over to the three, panting from running so much. 

“What can I fix for you?”, The man asked Dominic. “My motorcycle, it wouldn’t start this morning.”, Dominic replied. This man looked interesting to Dominic. The male was wearing a pair of Adidas, a pair of jeans, and an olive green hoodie. What stood out about him was the fighter pilot helmet the man was wearing. “I like your helmet.”, Dominic complimented. “Danke.”, the mysterious man replied.

“Let’s fix this, shall we?”, The man smiled shyly before he kneeled down, looking at the motorcycle. Timur and the other man, named Shuhrat, had walked off already. The mechanic started tinkering with the engine, hands messing with the components of the engine. When the mechanic accidentally pinched his finger, they both ended up jumping slightly, because Dominic felt it as well. 

The mechanic looked back at Dominic, looking confused. The mechanic avoided eye contact and started fidgeting when he asked a question. “Let me see your hand. Left hand.”, The mechanic demanded. Dominic raised an eyebrow and put his hand out for the mechanic to examine. Dominic looked between both of their hands, noticing the marks on their hands were identical. Realization hit both of them at the same time; they were soulmates. 

“So uhm.. I guess I’m your soulmate.”, Dominic broke the silence in between them, smiling softly. “What is your name, mechanic?”, he asked. “Marius. Yours?”, Marius replied. “Dominic. Nice to meet you, schätzchen.”, Dominic replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> “Oh, gottverdammt! Bitte arbeiten!” - Oh god dammit! Please work!
> 
> “Hallo? Dominic, was möchtest du?” - Hello? Dominic, what do you want? 
> 
> “Guten tag, Monika. Ich muss mir deinen truck leihen.” - Good day, Monika. I need to borrow your truck. 
> 
> “Was hast du getan?” - What did you do? 
> 
> “Mein Motorrad ist kaputt, also muss ich es zum Mechaniker bringen.” - My bike (motorcycle) is broken, so I have to take it to the mechanic. 
> 
> “Danke.” - Thank you. 
> 
> “Schätzchen.” - babe/honey.


End file.
